


the sun and the moon

by banditoheart (2space_lesbo1)



Series: Snowboard One Shots [4]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Introspection, M/M, Metaphors, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, look i couldn't get this idea out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/banditoheart
Summary: reki is the sun, and langa is his moon.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Snowboard One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	the sun and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't been able to stop thinking of these two for like two weeks straight lmao. they have me so soft. 
> 
> and i needed to write something about them after the newest episode. adam can fuck off. i despise him LMAO
> 
> but yeah pls enjoy :>

Reki was like the sun. 

This was a fact that Langa had quickly taken notice of the moment they properly met, the boy’s eyes lighting up at the prospect of the other skating. The smile he'd flashed the Canadian had been almost blinding, and Langa could have almost sworn that the light of day was emanating from him for more than a second. 

The fact that Reki was the sun didn't change in the slightest the longer Langa spent time with him, nor did it falter as he got to know him. Reki was always so excitable and active, constantly on the move and hardly ever able to sit still. He was passionate about the things he loved, talking about skateboarding for hours on end if someone would let him. And Langa did, happy to sit quietly and listen to Reki’s seemingly endless stream of skateboard rambling. 

He was so kind and warm, too. He was patient with those he considered his friend, waiting and helping Langa even as he fell off of his skateboard for the fiftieth time that hour. He would walk Langa step by step through whatever the Canadian was struggling with, and always seemed beyond happy to do so. 

Langa sometimes couldn't help but stare at Reki, and simply watch him. Maybe while he was ranting, maybe while he was sketching ideas in his notebook, or especially when he was doing what he loved most; skateboarding. When he was on his board is when he looked the happiest. He never stopped grinning, his eyes holding the sun in each amber orb. 

Reki has repeatedly told Langa how much he loved watching him skate. And while Langa didn't say it aloud to Reki, he too couldn't take his eyes off of the other boy when he was on his board. He moved like it was second nature for him, like the board was simply another part of his body. He seemed to almost fly when he was skating, laughing loudly when he nailed a trick he was practicing, and even chuckling at himself when he bails particularly badly. 

Another thing Langa enjoyed watching Reki do was when he was busy crafting skateboards. Reki would always get so focused on what he was doing, tongue just sticking out from between his lips, eyes locked on the board he was making from scratch with so much focus it looked like there was nothing else in the world. 

Every time he updated Langa’s own board, making it so he was always more comfortable, somehow always noticing even the most minute of details in his riding style, the Canadian’s chest flared and his stomach rolled in a pleasant way. Reki's care and attention to his riding style made him feel special and important, like he was the most important person in Reki’s world. 

And that was another thing about Reki. When the boy smiled or even just shifted his focus onto you, it felt like no one and nothing mattered more to him than you did in that moment. Langa often found himself breathless when Reki turned that stunning gaze on him, his amber eyes as bright as the sun, his smile so warm and welcoming. 

Langa could still hardly believe Reki made friends with him. He was quiet, aloof and distant, much like Reki’s opposite. But Reki never seemed to mind, taking Langa’s mellow personality in stride and running with it. 

In many ways, Langa felt almost like Reki’s shadow, long and dark and being cast by his blinding brightness. Not that Reki ever treated him like this. Reki makes him feel more loved than almost anyone else on the planet, pulling him into his gravitational pull. 

To Langa, Reki was the sun. 

~~~

Langa was like the moon. 

Reki had quickly made the comparison shortly after he got to know the other boy. He was cool and quiet and calm, studying the world with light eyes that seemed almost icy. He hardly ever smiled, his face normally resting in a neural expression that could be hard to read for people that didn't know him. 

But, oh, Reki knows him. 

He's beautiful and brilliant and shining in his own ways. He is constantly wanting to learn, to get better, and to improve. His gaze is attentive, no matter how cold it could seem. He has a softness to him that may not seem apparent on a surface level, that came out when he and Reki were sitting quietly together after a long day of skating. 

And his smile- Reki could hardly describe it. When Langa does grace him with a smile, which was becoming a more and more common occurrence, it is soft and serene. The tips of his lips will just curl upwards, the corners of his eyes softening to gaze gently at the boy across from him. The ice in his eyes melts away to a pleasant coolness, almost like the surface of the moon. 

He carries a calmness with him, which often compliments Reki’s hyper personality. He would sit and let Reki ramble for hours, never seeming bored or annoyed by anything the other boy has to say, something Reki didnt miss. No other person ever seemed to have the desire, much less the patience, to listen to Reki’s excited rants, but Langa always seemed to  _ love  _ listening to him. Something that always seemed so alien to Reki. Why would anyone actually  _ want  _ to listen to him, especially someone like Langa? 

Langa is kind and patient and determined. No matter how many times he bails while skateboarding, he always gets back on, even with the many bruises and scrapes he gathers. Reki knows people are whispering about how Reki “tainted” him with an addiction to skateboarding, but Reki already knows that if Langa didn't like or didn't want to do something, he would have voiced it. Langa loves skateboarding, he's told Reki as much. 

And he loves skateboarding  _ with  _ Reki in particular. Which Reki still found difficult to believe. But he returns the sentiment- it'd been so long since he had a friend(because what else could they be? even if reki felt as if he didn't need anyone else in the world other than langa that was beside the point) to skate with, and he took complete advantage of the situation. 

Langa is always craving to learn and do more. He hardly ever backs down from a challenge, his eyes turning sharp with excitement and his lips tightening in the slightest. Reki wasn't sure if anyone else could see the minute changes in Langa’s expression, but he certainly could. Langa loves a challenge, and always uses beefs as a tool to learn to skate even better. 

Reki isn't jealous of how well and how quickly Langa is learning to skate. In fact, he's quite the opposite. He's ecstatic to watch Langa learn and improve so quickly- it's amazing to watch, and always feels captivated by Langa’s almost magnetic pull whenever he skated. He was amazing, there was no other word for it. His expression was always so serene while he was skating, but Reki could spot the light of excitement on his eyes. 

He was also reckless. A fact that Reki was constantly having a heart attack over. He could go from being excited to learn to dangerously pushing himself like he was changing phases, leaving Reki on edge. And while Reki loves to watch Langa have fun, to see him push himself, the Canadian sometimes would take it too far and would leave Reki breathless with worry. 

But Langa almost always came out unscathed. He knew his own limits, and only pushed past them when it was necessary, even if it was dangerous to himself. Reki always tries to make this known to him, but Langa always brushes it off, reassuring him that he would be fine. 

Reki was just afraid of the day that it  _ wouldn't  _ be fine. He has no idea what he would do then. 

Because Langa is beautiful and brilliant and absolutely  _ shines _ , catching everyone's attention like the moon at night. He was captivating, and when he really got into skating, it was hard to look away. 

He knows Reki, acting like he knew the other boy like the back of his hand. He was always attentive, making sure Reki did what he needed to do to take care of himself, and even helping him with his shortcomings. It made Reki feel like he was something special to Langa, like he was the most important person to the Canadian. 

It made him feel loved. 

To Reki, Langa was the moon. 

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if you'd like to see these two more from me :D


End file.
